Secrets Lay Among Us All
by AveryPanda3
Summary: Eddie, Loren and the gang go to Loren's and Eddie's honeymoon to celebrate their wonderful wedding. This story is an AU. Although Chloe doesn't like Loren that much surprising things and secrets will happen on this trip. Will everyone be able to hold their secrets in? Or will it all release and separate them all. Read on to find out! See full description in story. Please R&R. Thx!
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Description: Eddie, Loren and the gang go to Loren's and Eddie's honeymoon to celebrate their wonderful wedding. This story is an AU. Although Chloe doesn't like Loren that much surprising things and secrets will happen on this trip. Will everyone be able to hold their secrets in? Or will it all release and separate them all. Will everyone hate each other? Read on to find out! Please R.R.F.F. Read Review Follow Favorite thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own H.H or the characters. I wish I did, but I don't.**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Fanfic hope you like it.**_

* * *

_**Eddie- **__"Let's head to Vegas, babe I'm already ready are you all packed up and ready to go?"_

_**Loren- **__"Eddie, wait I'm not exactly done yet."_

_**Eddie- **__"Come on we're going to be late! You know how much I hate being late!"_

_**Loren- **__"Don't be a big baby my sexy, wonderful husband."_

_Loren went up to Eddie and kissed him._

_**Eddie- **__"Mmm I do like that though. I don't care how late we are as long as we keep making out, wife."_

_**Loren- **__"I know you would like that. But we need to get to the airport to me our friends. We're all celebrating for our wedding, husband."_

_**Eddie- **__"Oh alright but as long as we do this in our hotel room nothing's stopping us from making out and doing some more."_

_**Loren- **__"Ok you perv now let's head to the airport our friends are waiting."_

_Eddie walks over and opens Loren's suitcase to see what she packed._

_**Eddie- **__"Damn, girl! Did you pack the world?"_

_**Loren- **__"Shut up! Let's go now."_

_**The California Airport**_

_**Eddie- **__"Great all of our, friends are here. I told you we'd be late."_

_**Loren**__- "You're just mad because you didn't get to kiss me long enough."_

_Melissa and Ian walk up to their friends._

_**Ian- **__"Congratulations to the newly couple."_

_**Melissa- **__"Congrats, guys!"_

_**Eddie and Loren- **__"Thank you!"_

_**Melissa- **__"You guys were wrong not all of our friends are here."_

_**Loren- **__"Oh well than which couple isn't here."_

_**Melissa- **__"Chloe and Tyler. And Adrianna and Phil."_

_**Eddie- **__"Right, so who are Adrianna and Phil?"_

_**Loren- **__"Eddie, that's horrible!"_

_**Eddie- **__"I'm sorry! I just have to keep publicists and interviewers and a bunch of other people in mind- just refresh my mind."_

_**Ian- **__"Melissa and Loren introduced us to them not to long ago. Adrianna is the tall blonde girl and Phil is the tall brown-haired man. Phil is really funny and Adrianna is really pretty."_

_**Melissa- **__"Hey you have a girlfriend."_

_**Ian**__-"Sorry, babe."_

_Ian kissed Melissa._

_**Loren- **__"Hey aren't Traci and Jake coming?"_

_**Eddie- **__"Oh yeah they are I totally forgot about them. Where are there? Our flight leaves in 20 minutes."_

_**Jake- **__"We're here don't forget about us!"_

_**Eddie-**__"We'd never forget you guys."_

_**Traci- **__"That's good, you know Jake almost forgot we had to meet you guys." _

_**Eddie- **__"Really I never knew Jake forgot about stuff so important."_

_**Jake (mumbling)- **__"Baby I thought we weren't going to tell them that."_

_**Traci- **__"Looks like I did."_

_Everyone laughed until Adrianna and Phil arrived- about 2 minutes later._

_**Melissa- **__"Hey, Adrianna! You guys are finally here!"_

_**Adrianna- **__"Hi guys! Oh and congratulations Loren and Eddie, Phil and I are so sorry we couldn't make it we were held up doing some stuff."_

_**Eddie-**__"That's not a damn excuse."_

_**Phil- **__"What?"_

_**Eddie- **__"I'm kidding guys! Come on let's get ready to get on that flight. I guess Chloe and Tyler aren't coming. So sad alright guys let's go!"_

_Tyler and Chloe come running into the Airport to find the gang standing there._

_**Chloe- **__"Wait don't forget us!"_

_**Eddie-**__"We almost left without you guys!"_

_**Tyler- **__"Really?"_

_**Loren- **__"Yes! Come on our flight leaves in 5 minutes people are already starting to get on let's go! We have a huge plane."_

_**5 minutes later on the Plane**_

_Eddie and Loren have Row A. Melissa and Ian have Row B. Chloe and Tyler have Row C. Adrianna and Phil have Row D. Traci and Jake have Row F. Row A and B are across from each other. Row C and D are across from each other. Row F is across from other random people._

_**Row A and B**_

_Eddie and Loren were making out._

_**Melissa- **__"Do you guys ever come up for air?"_

_**Ian- **__"I don't think they do. I'm surprised they're not dead."_

_**Melissa- **__"Are they like in a lip lock?"_

_**Ian- **__"Probably, they're going to die- nice knowing you both see you in the next life."_

_That's when Eddie and Loren stopped kissing._

_**Eddie- **__"Do you mind?"_

_**Melissa- **__"Hell yeah!"_

_Eddie rolls his eyes and looks back into Loren's dreamy eyes._

_**Eddie- **__"You have big brown beautiful eyes."_

_**Loren- **__"Aw, Eddie!"_

_**Melissa- **__"Ugh gross can't you guys flirt on your own time?"_

_**Ian- **__"Mel!"_

_Eddie rolls his eyes again_

_**Loren- **__"This is our time- and you mind your own business!"_

_**Eddie- **__"Way to go babe! You shut her up."_

_**Melissa- **__"Eddie I cannot believe you just said that."_

_Melissa smacks Eddie on the arm lightly._

_**Eddie- **__"Oww! I mean err uh that didn't hurt at all."_

_**Melissa- **__"Yeah right."_

_Eddie and Loren began kissing again._

_**Ian- **__"Since there is no one else to talk to right now- unless they can talk through their lips- we should do what they're doing."_

_**Melissa- **__"Great idea Ian!"_

_Melissa and Ian also started making out._

_**Row C and D**_

_**Adrianna- **__"So Chloe tell me about yourself. I've never gotten to meet a huge model before."_

_**Chloe- **__"Thanks Aid although I'm not that huge."_

_**Adrianna- **__"You're welcome so tell me what kind of relatsh are you and Tyler in?"_

_**Chloe- **__"We're so in love, maybe we could get married in Vegas to ruin Eddie's and Loren's honeymoon, with all their friends."_

_**Phil- **__"That doesn't sound so friendly to me."_

_**Tyler- **__"You may not like Loren that much but would you do that to Eddie?"_

_**Chloe- **__"Whatever Ty."_

_**Phil- **__"Good thing Eddie and Loren didn't hear them."_

_Chloe opens up her bag and reached for her magazine. Adrianna did the same. _

_**Row F**_

_**Traci- **__"I'm sorry for thinking you and Kelly were in love."_

_**Jake- **__"Trace its ok she is with Steven now she has feelings for someone else, thank god."_

_Traci and Jake laugh_

_**Row A and B**_

_**Flight Attendant-"**__Mr. Duran. Mr. Duran. Mr. Duran."_

_**Melissa- "**__I got it. YO EDDIE!"_

_Eddie looks up to see the flight attendant standing over him and Loren_

_**Flight Attendant- **__"You're flight food is here please pull out your tray."_

_**Eddie- **__"Oh sorry Ma'am we're on our honeymoon with our friends."_

_The Attendant served them their food, Ian's, Melissa's, Eddie's and Loren's._

_**Flight Attendant- **__"Yeah and I'm sorry you wasted time in my life."_

_She did not just say that._

_**Loren- **__"Well that's pretty bitchy."_

_**Eddie- **__"Whatever."_

_Eddie tried his food first_

_**Eddie- **__"Oh god that tastes like shit!"_

_Eddie yelled that a bit too loud some people looked at him like "I'm not eatin' that now."_

_**Loren- **__"Eddie! Don't say that too loud."_

_**Eddie- **__"Well it does!"_

_**Melissa, and Ian- **__"There's no way in hell I'm eating that now!"_

_**Loren- **__"Let me see if Eddie was just exaggerating."_

_Loren tries her food. Loren spit it out in front of her._

_**Eddie- **__"Told you it was nasty."_

_**Loren-**__"Shut up."_

_**Ian- **__"Why the hell did they serve it to us anyway it looks like shit and it tastes like shit so what's the point?"_

_The 4 of them bursted into laughter. The flight attendant came back to see what was so funny._

_**Flight Attendant- **__"What's so funny?"_

_**Eddie (mumbling)- **__"None of you fucking business."_

_The 4 of them laughed again. Good thing the attendant didn't hear him._

_**Flight Attendant- **__"What?"_

_**Eddie- **__"Nothing."_

_**Flight Attendant- **__"Do you like your food so far?"_

_**Eddie- **__"Yeah it's nasty- I mean great."_

_The 4 of them all laughed again_

_**Flight Attendant-"**__Well then go on and try it , Mr. Duran."_

_Bitch_

_Eddie tried his food._

_**Eddie- **__"May I get a napkin."_

_Eddie still had food in his mouth_

_**Flight Attendant- **__"Finish you're food first."_

_Are you kidding me?_

_Eddie swallowed his food. Eddie started choking_

_**Flight Attendant- **__"Are you Okay?"_

_**Eddie- **__"Yeah it's just so nasty- I mean terrific._

_Everyone laughed except Eddie because he didn't mean to choke in front of the attendants face. The attendant walked away._

_**Ian- **__"Mate I can't believe you actually ate it."_

_**Melissa- **__"You are my hero marry me?"_

_**Loren- **__"Back off he's mine!"_

_Loren kissed Eddie._

_**20 minutes later**_

_**Eddie- **__"Loren I gotta pee."_

_**Loren- **__"Um Okay?"_

_**Eddie- **__"Come join me in there after 2 minutes Okay?"_

_Eddie got up and went to the bathroom_

_**Melissa-"**__Oh my god did he just invite you to have sex with him in the bathroom?"_

_**Loren- **__"I don't think so."_

_Loren went in the bathroom 2 minutes later. Eddie saw Loren come in an started making out with her. Eddie started taking his clothes off._

_**Loren (whispering)- **__"Wait, Eddie I am not having sex with you in a public bathroom, that's dirty."_

_**Eddie (whispering)- **__"Why not?"_

_Loren left the bathroom. Eddie put on his clothes and followed her._

_**3 Hours Later**_

_**Flight Attendant- **__"We will be arriving in Vegas in 10 minutes."_

_**10 Minutes Later**_

_**Flight Attendant- **__"We have arrived in Vegas. Everyone get off my plane!"_

_**Eddie- **__"BITCH!"_

_Everyone laughed and the flight attendant knew exactly who it was. Eddie didn't know she knew though._

_Everyone left the plane Eddie was the last person to leave__**.**_

_**Flight Attendant (whispering in Eddie's ear)-"**__And by the way I may be a dirty bitch, but this dirty bitch would love to do it with you!"_

_**Eddie- **__"SON OF A!"_

_Eddie ran off that plane and ran into the airport._

_**Adrianna- **__"Eddie what took you so long?"_

_**Eddie-"**__Err um err uh nothing."_

_**Loren- **__"Eddie what happened?"_

_**Eddie- **__"Nothing you need to worry about my sweet, sweet love."_

_Eddie gave Loren a hug._

_**Eddie- **__"Come on let's get into our Honeymoon Hotel!"_

_**30 minutes later**_

_They arrived at their Honeymoon Hotel_

_Everyone got settled into their suite._

_**Eddie's and Loren's suite**_

_**Eddie- **__"Baby we are officially on our honeymoon we can do whatever the hell we want!"_

_**Loren- **__"I like that!"_

_Eddie tore off Loren's clothes. Loren tore off Eddie's clothes. Eddie put on a condom._

_**Eddie- **__"Let's do it. Or shall I say make love? Or shall I say have sex for the first time on our honeymoon!"_

_Loren giggled._

* * *

_**Well please tell me what you think in the reviews! Please follow favorite and review. I got some of this idea from a book and one of my favorite authors. Though I didn't read the whole book and I forgot the title oh well!**_


	2. Secrets Begin

_**I'm back Chapter 2 is up next!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS.**_

_**1 hour later after making love**_

* * *

_**Loren- **__"Eddie, I'm tired that was a lot of work I put into there."_

_**Eddie- **__"Baby! But it's only been like an 30 minutes and it's 6:30."_

_**Loren- **__"Eddie! It's been an hour. I'm tired- go find something to do I'll call you when I wake up."_

_Eddie whined_

_**Eddie- **__"Fine I'll go see what the others are up to."_

_Eddie got up and got dressed and left Loren on the bed naked. _

* * *

_**Loren's POV**_

_What the hell did I just do? I just let the man I love, my husband go because I was tired! I feel like a slut and an ass! I slept with my boyfriend and told him to leave! I'm a bitch! But I told him I needed to sleep. I guess I'll just rest for a little._

* * *

_**The Living Room**_

**All of their friends except Loren were in there talking.**

_**Eddie- **__"Hey guys! How long have you guys been in here?"_

_**Melissa- **__"About as long as you guys have been making love in you suite."_

_Eddie's face turned bright red. Everyone one laughed and tagged along._

_**Adrianna- **__"Sooooo did you guys have a nice time?"_

_**Tyler- **__"We could hear all the moaning like crazy so where's your girl Loren?"_

_**Eddie- **__"Uhh she is just taking a little nap she said she's tired."_

_**Ian- **__"Tired from what shaking her ass back and forth?"_

_**Eddie- **__"Ian! What the hell!?_

_Chloe didn't say a word she was super jealous._

_**Jake- **__"Well it's true you guys moan super loud!"_

_**Traci- **__"Yeah you do."_

_**Phil- **__"Can we change the topic?! I'm getting grossed out just talking about it imagining watching it?"_

_**Everyone (except Eddie)- **__"EWW!_

_**Eddie- **__"Shut up. Now let's hit the clubs anyone down for some beer and wine?"_

_**Ian- **__"Ed, you're on a honeymoon with your wife and friends you really wanna hit clubs?"_

_**Eddie- **__"Is there a problem?"_

_**Melissa- **__"No, but don't you think it's a bit weird?"_

_**Eddie- **__"What the hell are you all talking about?"_

_**Adrianna- **__"You're on a honeymoon, Eddie! You wanna go to strip clubs and other types of clubs?" _

_**Eddie- **__"Woah, woah I never said I wanted to go to a strip club. Although that would be nice."_

_**Tyler- **__"EDDIE! WHAT THE FUCK YOU HAVE A WIFE!"_

_**Eddie- **__"She doesn't have to know."_

_**Jake- **__"You're going to keep a secret a big one like this from your wife?"_

_**Eddie- **__"Guys! I was kidding! Now come on let's head to some clubs Lo is tired so we'll all just go. Mkay? Let's head out before I….. nevermind let's go."_

_Everyone got up and headed to the door. _

_**Eddie- **__"Oh limo, taxi, plane what are we taking?"_

_**Melissa- **__"A lim, lim, limo sounds good to me!"_

_**Eddie- **__"Aid, Chlo, Trace what do you guys wanna take?"_

_**Adrianna- **__"Limo, bitch!"_

_**Eddie- **__"HEY!"_

_**Traci- **__"I'm cool with whatever you guys choose and remember we're spending money on you buy whatever you want and do whatever you want."_

_**Eddie- **__"Alright let's take a limo!"_

_**Tyler- **__"Of course Eddie you would say a limo."_

_**Eddie- **__"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_**Tyler- **__"We have to spend money on you so you would choose something expensive."_

_**Jake- **__"Woah cool it guys."_

_**Eddie- **__"Alright fine then let's take a cab."_

_**Melissa and Adrianna- **__"NO!"_

_**Eddie- **__"Hah! Even the ladies want a limo alright let's call up a limo."_

_**15 Minutes Later at The Malicious Golden Sex Club**_

_**Ian- **__"Um guys we're at a strip club not a regular club."_

_**Tyler (sarcastically)- **__"Great just what I wanted."_

_**Eddie- **__"I don't care as long as I see a girls' ass."_

_**Melissa- **__"EDDIE IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I WILL KICK YOU IN THE AREA YOU DON'T WANNA BE KICKED!"_

_**Eddie- **__"Huh?"_

_**Ian- **__"Babe calm down let me put it like this for you Ed she'll kick you where the sun does not shine."_

_**Eddie- **__"Ohhhh…..EW MELISSA!"_

_**Chloe- **__"Eddie is this really where you want to be? I mean it is true you do have a wife I don't think she'll be happy about this. She's not the kind of girl who doesn't hold a grudge. She does hold grudges trust me I would know." _

_**Eddie- **__"Guys your scaring me is there something I shouldn't know?"_

_**Jake- **__"No, but we just think it's wrong that you're here we think we should all go to a regular club."_

_**Eddie (mumbling)- **__"Ugh fine take the fun out of it."_

_**Melissa- **__"What the hell did you just say?"_

_**Eddie- **__"Um uh nuh- nothing let's just walk to the nearby club."_

_**Tyler- **__"No can do princess on my phone it says the next nearby club is a mile away."_

_**Eddie- **__"Princess?"_

_**Tyler- **__"You heard me."_

_**Ian- **__"Guys chill. We'll call a taxi they can come take us to a club."_

_**Eddie- **__"Nah I think I'm going to go home."_

_**Adrianna- **__"Aww Eddie don't take the fun out of it."_

_**Eddie- **__"Thanks Aid and ok we'll go to a club."_

_**Everyone (except Eddie and Tyler) - **__"WHOO HOO!"_

_**15 Minutes Later at a New Club**_

_**Eddie- **__"Happy a regular club."_

_**Melissa- **__"Damn right!"_

_**Eddie- **__"Alright let's get some beer."_

_Eddie, Ian, and Tyler walked up to the bar._

_**Eddie- **__"Can I get vodka?"_

_**Ian- **__"I'll have goose."_

_**Tyler- **__"And I'll have vodka like the princess."_

_**Eddie- **__"Shut the fuck up."_

_**Tyler- **__"What the hell did you just say?"_

_**Eddie- **__"Don't try to ruin my honeymoon."_

_**Tyler- **__"With who Ian because you seem to be spending a lot more time with him then Loren, prostitute."_

_**Eddie- **__"I'M NOT A FUCKING PROSTITUTE NOW STOP RUINING MY HONEYMOON!"_

_**Tyler- **__"Yeah I'm ruining in you're the one who even mentioned a strip club. You were going to have some beautiful sexy lady come up to you and give you a lap dance. And then you were going to place your tongue in her anus and be an idiot."_

_**Eddie- **__"You're a bastard! I'm going home to our mansion."_

_Eddie ran out of there as fast as he could and called a taxi. _

_**The Mansion**_

_**Loren- **__"Well hello, sex god."_

_Loren was wearing a hot sexy lingerie. With high heels._

_**Eddie- **__"Oh my god you're hotter than fire."_

_Loren giggles. Eddie picks Loren up and kisses her all over._

_**Loren- **__"Oh Eddie! Calm down you have to save that for later on tonight."_

_**Eddie- **__"Woah Lo I haven't seen this side of you."_

_**Loren- **__"That's because I never show it."_

_**Eddie- **__"Well you should do it more often it's sexy."_

_**Loren- **__"Oh is it? So what did you guys do while I was asleep?"_

_Eddie didn't like what he was going to tell her, or thought he was going to tell her._

_**Eddie- **__"Nothing just went to a club no strips or anything."_

_**Loren- **__"Okay well I am going to take a shower."_

_**Eddie- **__"You're going to set me up like that and not give me anything, besides a kiss!? Not even a lap dance?"_

_**Loren- **__"Bye, I'm going in the shower."_

_**Eddie- **__"Wait! Can I join you?"_

_**Loren- **__"Oh my you're so horny!"_

_**Eddie- **__"Well I can't resist your sexiness now come on let me join you in the shower."_

_**Loren- **__"The next time we have sex we can."_

_Eddie looks down at his pants, he realizes he has a big fat boner._

_**Eddie- **__"So may join you?"'_

_Loren sees Eddie's boner_

_**Loren- **__"No Eddie."_

_**Eddie- **__"Well I'm a sex, god and I demand you to take me in the shower with you."_

_Eddie picks up Loren but her waist and brings her to the bathroom. Loren giggles._

_**The Shower**_

_Loren and Eddie have been in there for 20 minutes. Loren is in front of Eddie._

_**Loren- **__"Eddie what the hell are you doing?"_

_**Eddie- **__"Oh nothing."_

_**Loren- **__"I feel something on my butt what are you doing?"_

_**Eddie- **__"Nothing babe."_

_Eddie shoves his penis into Loren_

_**Loren- **__"OW WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"_

_**Eddie- **__"Well look behind you."_

_Loren looks behind her._

_**Loren- **__"EDDIE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"_

_Eddie chuckles_

_**Eddie- **__"Cuz I wanted to."_

_**Loren- **__"You horny little-_

_**Eddie- **__"Shhhh and kiss me."_

_**30 minutes later**_

_Everyone is home. Eddie and Loren made love again, because of Eddie. Everyone was clean and smelled fresh. They were all talking the living room._

_**Adrianna- **__"It smells so good in here." _

_**Chloe- **__"Well duh because I'm in here."_

_Everyone laughs_

_**Eddie- **__"Ahh Chlo your humor is always something to admire about you."_

_**Chloe- **__"Thanks Ed."_

_Chloe gets up and kisses Eddie on the head and walks into the bathroom. Eddie smiles._

_**Loren- **__"What the hell was that?!"_

_**Eddie- **__"I don't know."_

_**Ian- **__"Calm down kids."_

_Eddie rolls his eyes_

_**Eddie- **__"Hey I'm going to look out the window and check out the view."_

_**Traci- **__"Ok."_

_Eddie looks through the window and sees the flight attendant. The flight attendant sees Eddie in his house. The flight attendant takes off her shirt._

_**Eddie- **__"AHHH!"_

_**Loren- **__"Eddie what's wrong?"_

_**Eddie- **__"Uh nothing?" "Um I need to go check something."_

_Eddie pretends like he is going somewhere, but he wanders into the bathroom that Chloe was in._

_**Eddie-**__ "Hey Chlo."_

_**Chloe- **__"Oh hey Eddie."_

_**Eddie- **__"What was that kiss you laid on me back there?"_

_**Chloe- **__"Oh that was nothing that's just what friends do."_

_**Eddie- **__"Oh well then…._

_Eddie kisses Chloe on the cheek. That wasn't what she was expecting._

_**Eddie- **__"I'll be in the living room. Oh and don't tell Loren I did that. She'd freak."_

_**Chloe- **__"Okay."_

_Eddie leaves_

_**Adrianna- **__"Ok well I'm tired Phil lets head to bed."_

_**Phil- **__"Kay bye bitches."_

_Phil and Adrianna leave_

_**Eddie- **__"Well Lo lets head to bed I'm tired." _

_**Loren- **__"Okay bye guys."_

_**15 Minutes Later **_

_Everyone is in there room sleeping._

_**The Very Next Morning**_

_Loren wakes up extra early. Loren ran into the bathroom and started puking._

_**Loren- **__"Ew! What the hell is that?! It's probably just sickness I had some gross flight food yesterday."_

_Loren continues puking_

_**Loren- **__"There is no way I'm pregnant. Eddie doesn't want a baby. He has told me multiple times."_

_Loren ran out to the 24 hour CVS. _

_**20 minutes later Loren's back home**_

_Loren pees on the test_

_**Loren- **__"It's…positive? Are you fucking kidding me?"_

* * *

_**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite tell me what you think. PLEASE!**_


End file.
